My December
by Elaxandrius
Summary: What happens when what you think is the truth really isn't and because of that, you lose the one you love?


**A.N.: don't own them... just the storyline...**_

* * *

_

_My December  
_

_This is my December. This is my time of the year._

_This is my December. This is all so clear._

_This is my December. This is my snow covered home._

_This is my December. This is me alone._

He stared blindly out the picture window. In the paling light of dusk, nothing could be seen but a vast expanse of white. He felt as if that blanket of white was enveloping him, pulling him under. Pulling him back into the memory.

And I... Just wish that I didn't feel like there was something I missed. And I... Take back all the things I said to make you feel like that. And I... Just wish that I didn't feel like there was something I missed. And I... Take back all the things that I said to you.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"Hey, Bakura, I'm home." Ryou called out to him. "Kura?" He wandered through the rooms of the house looking for him. When he saw the curtains shimmer from the caress of the breeze he knew where his love had gone. Bakura loved their balcony. He spent many an hour there.thinking, meditating, relaxing, fuming. It was his spot. Ryou peeped out the doorway and he was sitting on the chaise. His heart still fluttered every time he saw him, especially when Bakura didn't know he was looking. Watching him from afar was one of his favorite things to do. Ryou couldn't believe that he loved him and he thanked Ra every day for bringing Bakura to him.

Ryou cleared his throat so Bakura would know he was there. He didn't look up as Ryou moved to sit next to his legs on the chaise. His hand brushed Bakura's outer thigh as he leaned over him to look into his face.

"Hey, love, what's wrong? Something happen today? You don't look too happy." He said nothing and still wouldn't look at him. "You're scaring me, Kura."

He finally turned his head to look into his eyes. Ryou had never seen such a cold, blank stare looking back at him. A chill ran up his spine.

"I want you to pack your things, whatever you can carry, and get out of my house." His deep voice was almost a whisper.

"W-what?" Ryou's voice was caught in his throat.

"You heard me. I want you out as soon as possible. Leave the keys to the house and the cars on the corner table when you go."

"Kura, what is going on? Talk to me. What did I do?"

"You know fucking good and well what you did." He got up from the chair and went into the house.

Ryou inhaled a ragged breath and stood on shaky legs. Bakura wasn't in the bedroom when he went back inside. Tears poured down his cheeks as he searched him out once again. He was in the den, looking at the pictures of them that were scattered across the mantel. When his pale hand touched his shoulder, Bakura jumped slightly, then shrugged it away.

"Love, please. I don't know what's going on. I haven't done anything wrong. I would never."

"Just shut the hell up you piece of trash!" Bakura's eyes blazed into his. "You're nothing but a whore! You weren't satisfied with me; you had to move on to others, and one of my so-called friends, at that. Just get your lousy, good-for-nothing ass out of here NOW!" He turned around and swiped his hand across the mantel, knocking all the picture frames to the floor.

Ryou shuddered as they crashed onto the marble hearth below. He could hardly walk as he was sobbing uncontrollably. He managed to make it into their bedroom and pull a suitcase from the closet. He only packed a few things, determined that he would get to the bottom of this and come back home. Ryou sat on the edge of their bed and tried to compose himself. Deep cleansing breaths didn't seem to do anything for the panic and heartbreak he felt inside. He pulled his key chain from his pocket and bit his lip as he worked at removing the house keys from the ring.

Slowly he stood and looked around the bedroom one more time. Ryou said a silent prayer that he'd be back soon. When he reached the bottom of the stairs he stopped and watched him again. He was staring out the window. He placed the keys on the coffee table and Bakura turned when he heard the clink of the glass.

"The keys." Ryou stated firmly. "Bakura, I don't know what you think I did, but just remember I loved you with everything in me. We had the best time when we were together. Leaving was not my idea." Ryou quickly called a taxi on the phone next to him, then placed it back on the coffee table next to the keys.

Bakura watched as he pick up his suitcase and walk out the front door. "I love you, too." He whispered as the door closed.

* * *

"Hey, man, where's Ryou?" Malik asked as he walked into the club with Marik.

"I don't know. Haven't heard from him today. Actually, I've been trying to get in touch with him for the past couple of days to make sure he didn't need any help with the last-minute arrangements. I called him at the house, but he wasn't there." Marik said.

"It's not like him to not be all over us wanting everything to be perfect for Bakura." Malik rolled his eyes as he spoke. Ever since the whole make- up between Ryou and Bakura, Ryou had given Bakura a date to be his birthday. It was quite funny at first, but after a while, everyone had gotten used to it and it's didn't seem so bad anymore. Yet it was still strange to celebrate the birthday of a five thousand and counting spirit. But Ryou loved Bakura that much to not let it matter. They really did make a fine pair.

"I know. I hope everything's okay." When they entered the private party room of the club they stopped dead in their tracks. There were no decorations. No food tables were set up. Nothing.

"What the hell is going on?" Marik said. He pulled out his cell phone and tried Ryou again. "Voice mail. Just the fucking voice mail. Now I'm worried."

Guests began arriving and everyone was confused as to why nothing was set up for a party. Marik tried calling Yami and Yugi since he was suppose to be bringing Bakura to the club. Thier phone was probably turned off because all he got was voice mail there, too.

"Shit! Should we just blow this whole surprise and call Bakura?" Marik asked Malik.

"No, love. They'll be here in a few minutes. We'll just ask when he gets here." "Alright." Marik sighed and ran a hand over his wavy hair.

"He's coming!" Mai yelled from the doorway. They turned out the lights and waited for Bakura to enter.

"SURPRISE!" They all yelled as the lights came up. Marik was certain he had never seen Bakura look more surprised. When the crowd around him thinned, Marik and Malik approached him to check on Ryou.

"Hey, man, where's Ryou? He was going to spend all day here setting up the party to end all parties. I can't seem to reach her at all. Not at home nor on his cell. Is he okay?"

Bakura was white as a sheet. "R… Ryou, he isn't home." He mumbled. "And he doesn't have his phone."

"Did it break? No matter, man, you can get him a new one, ya know." Joey teased, before he realized something was wrong. "Bakura?" He waved his hand in front of Bakura's eyes.

Bakura finally broke out of his trance and looked at Marik, his past lover, in the eye. "You… you were helping him with this party?"

"Of course. We all were. Man, you won't believe all the secret phone calls, quick hang-ups when you walked into the room. You're a hard guy to plan a surprise party for." Marik clapped him on the back.

"Oh, shit. I gotta go." Bakura ran out of the room.

"Bakura, wait! What the fuck is going on?" Malik whined.

"It ain't good, whatever it is." Marik said.

**_END FLASHBACK  
_**

_And I'd, give it all away, just to have somewhere to go to._

_Give it all away, to have someone to come home to._

_This is my December. This is my snow covered tree._

_This is me pretending. This is all I need._

Bakura had not been able to locate Ryou since that night. He tried all his other friends, his father, but ended up empty-handed. Either they weren't telling, or they truly didn't know. Hell, he even tried their mind link, but Ryou blocked him, probably for good. However, Bakura hadn't given up hope. He just couldn't. Maybe Ryou went away for a while and would be back. Maybe… but it has been seven months.

_This is my December. This is my time of the year._

_This is my December. This is all so clear._

**The End

* * *

A.N.: I got annoyed with the layout of the story... I just hated the way everything got bunched up so I decided to 'edit' it... lol...**


End file.
